Aeaolen Kicka™
Aeaolen Kicka was a human Korun from the planet Haruun Kal he was also known as the God-Emperor or Lord Imperious. Aeaolen was a well known force user throughout the galaxy, his exploits litter the history books with records and achievements which never may be held again. At his height, Aeaolen was the Emperor-Primarch of the Galactic Empire, then soon after he was the Sith Emperor of the Fifth Sith Empire, after that Aeaolen resigned to wandering the galaxy protecting the galaxy from itself, intervening on several occasions on both the Empire and Alliance's sides. Biography Pre-History WiP Early Life Aeaolen was brought up on Huran Kal, a wartorn battered world, and a world with a history for raising force sensitive warriors. Haruun Kal was divided into Ghôsh. Haruun Kal was a planet that was still relatively tribal in nature. His Ghôsh Kicka, was a brave, honorable, true Korunnai Ghôsh. Aeaolen was however not entirely Korunnai. Aeaolen's great great great grandparents had settled on Haruun Kal in 21 BBY and adopted the culture of the Korunnai therefore they were considered true Korunnai by many of the other Ghôsh. Aeaolen's great great grandparents were the first to receive permission to create the Ghôsh Kicka. Aeaolen was raised very martially and trained his first akk dog when he just 3 years old, something spoke for a child who was able to do that. Aeaolen had attracted the attention of the Jedi already but they were forced to step back when the Balawai begun another war, pressing Aeaolen into service with the Korunnai Militia. Korunnai Militia As youth members of the Korunnai Militia the strict training regime and discipline instilled in Aeaolen was paramount to his development. Aeaolen had fought alongside Mace Lalonde, a member of the Ghôsh Lalonde who had similarly settled on Haruun Kal. Aeaolen had always been one of the smarter children. Remus and Kera, his parents, trained him to respect his elders and his peers, and to always think before he acted. The latter being something he would often forget. He grew up alongside the years younger Mace Lalonde, both without knowing that they were both going to grow into amazing men that would affect the galaxy to its core. Aeaolen had been more of the tactician while Mace was always the brawn and might. Aeaolen enjoyed the thrill of strategy and watching his brilliant mind win. He and Mace use to play Holo-Chess and Aeaolen would always beat him, he was just more patient. Although Mace was extremely useful in many ways that Aeaolen was not. Aeaolen and Mace grew up on vibroblade battles, their fathers gave them to them when they were younger. Aeaolen had ventured off and created his own sword fighting style, he had read stories of the great Jedi styles of Sokan that the famed Jedi Masters used and the form of Trakta that the Ancient Sith Lords used. Aeaolen had always intended to create his own fighting technique and he eventually called his personal form Imperious. Aeaolen thought of his form as a strength form, an "attack" form, although the defense of it was good it wouldn't stand up to the strength of the "attack". Him and Mace trained perfecting there stances, Him being Locust and Aeaolen's being Imperious. Attack and Defend. Aeaolen in Mace, through their early life were often seen side-by-side with each other, rarely being apart they practically lived together. Aeaolen was almost a lucky one, he was supposed to be picked up a day before the dreaded war begun, but the shuttle was shot down. Aeaolen and Mace soon found each other through the hellish combat and slaughter that ensued during the war. Aeaolen, who was placed into the Korunnai Militia Advanced Officer Corps, was immediately placed into command of a group of men at the age of 20. Luck or fate had struck and Aeaolen was placed in command of 235th Korunnai Assault Company which was directly involved with many battles that decided the outcome of the war. Jedi, I He was standing one day while he was 20, he was older and would have been thrown to the side of the Jedi Order had it not been for the fact that Jedi Master Trey had already been watching his entire life since he was young. Aeaolen was taken to the Jedi Temple he was to begin training, it a case much similar like Obi-wan and Anakin, But before anything could happen the Dark Wars begun and Aeaolen fled Coruscant for fear of death. The early life of Aeaolen is much forgotten by many but himself, after he was picked up from Huran Kul he was trained as a Jedi by an Unknown Jedi Master. For the first time since the start of the Dark Wars, he became an apprentice to a Jedi Master, A Rodian Jedi Master named Desque Trey. While the Rodian was quite young to be a master the dreaded Dark war had taken its toll on the Jedi and teachers and trainers were limited and quite null, so many were sent off to fight the war. Jaden and Jin were constantly fighting with the forces of Darkness. Aeaolen trained under the unorthodox Jedi Master Trey and learned a great deal about being a neutral party, though Aeaolen was a bias young man, he often would take the neutral side in most arguments, only swaying his opinion to which side seemed to have the clear advantage and which was smarter. After a while and the continuation of the Dark War, Aeaolen soon found the war to truly be his only friend and true master, which was the start of Aeaolen's rise to terror and power. Truly Aeaolen, after the Mustafar incident, and the training had endured while under Darth Zada, he doesn’t always have the ability to remember parts of his early life, the incident harmed his brain and what he has attempted to do is recover it, mostly through the force through meditation and stimulation of his brain. Service to the the Dark Side The incident that harmed Aeaolen on Mustfar was a true path to the Dark Side. Aeaolen fled to Mustafar, fearing that he would be mindlessly slaughtered when Coruscant was assaulted. Soon, after a vicious fight with some Mustafarians he was found by Darth Zada, a Sith Lord found the young former Jedi Padawan knocked out on the side, before sliding into the lava, Darth Zada looked upon him and saved him, soon Zada took him as his pupil and trained him. Zada was skilled as any Sith Lord could be, he was powerful and truthful, rarely lying or making it easy for Aeaolen. Although Zada had some confusion about himself, and who he was, he rarely let his inner struggles out to anyone, let alone Aeaolen, though Aeaolen knew of his troubles. When Zada disappeared and Aeaolen began a new self-claimed path as a “proclaimed” Sith Lord, Aeaolen had begun his reign of Terror, and it would last. Aeaolen Learned many new things as a Sith Lord, he traveled the Galaxy for the longest time and begun to learn from holocrons and scripts and scrolls that Ancient Sith Lords and even Jedi Masters had left behind. Venturing to ancient sites, such as Lehon, Korriban, Thule, and Ossus. His knowledge drove him to begin his power hunger, one that would lead to conquest, and domination. Aeaolen’s last adventure was to Ossus, the proclaimed birthplace of the Jedi Order, and many Jedi Temples, in the time he had visited Ossus he was a Sith Councilor, a member of the Dark Council, though things would change greatly for him. Return to the Jedi His visit to Ossus was about to strip him of all his dark titles and deeds. His latest adventure founded him a Jedi Masters Holocron, the unknown Jedi Master had apparently been waiting for Aeaolen and had many subjects to discuss with the youthful Sith Lord. The two argued day and night, for many hours, and even at times Aeaolen was punished by the Jedi Master through electrical judgment. Eventually after many weeks of fighting and struggle, Aeaolen was brought back to the Light side, saving Aeaolen from his worst nightmare, himself. -Updated till this point. Jedi Master It took Aeaolen some time to find himself, but he found himself and he returned to the Jedi, returning immediately as a Jedi Knight he soon passed his trials and was granted Jedi Master, Aeaolen was strong in the force and the remaining Council Sensed it. Watching Aeaolen grow and advance they looked upon him for certain Military wisdoms, and Healing Purposes. Aeaolen Became advanced in Healing in the Force. It took him a while to fully understand it but he came to it and when he did, he mastered it with Amazing Progression. It found him a Spot on the Council. Aeaolen was now a Jedi Master and a Council Member. The Council and the Jedi were taken down in an attack on the Jedi Temple. Many Jedi Lye dead, and many believed it was the final straw for the Jedi and it was in the long run. This has happen numerous times and it began to pain Aeaolen. He started on random quests for knowledge, this would later drive him to the Greatest Conquest that anyone single being would ever dream of The Praxeum, his greatest creation and adventure. Service to the Praxeum Aeaolen searched and searched for ways to protect the Jedi, finally that came but not in the way he had hoped, he found a book of the Dark side. It drove him crazy he began to hunger for power again, it finally came that he would build an order to beat all orders and would have a combination fo Sith and Jedi. Little did he know it would destroy him slowly and slowly? He began to conquer planets with the four Praxeum lords. Mar,Zeram and Sion. They conquered numerous planets such as Hypori, Mygeeto, and even centers such as Korriban and other note worthy planets. Aeaolen was very powerful as was Zeram, Mar, and Sion, though Aeaolen often conflicted with the other Lords as Aeaolen believed it was his creation, and in truth the Praxeum was. Fleeing the Praxeum The Praxeum, Aeaolen who was its founder, the first time the galaxy had been brought under a single true power. Aeaolen started it with his close Friend Mar "Regoram" Gore. The two formed a triumvirate and came to rule the galaxy with an Iron fist. Aeaolen was mostly the fore front of the Praxeum and mostly did it all with Mar, though Aeaolen through the force could all ready foresee the Praxeum's demise but never shared with anyone else, it was part of his talents with the Force, he rarely shared that he could forsee events that would lead to the downfall of civilizations or even Empires. The Praxeum eventually fell, it was horrible, but it must've happened, as the force willed it. A Kicka Redeemed Aeaolen when he came back to the Jedi he found himself in a odd position in the position of a Master who had just returned and was thrust into saving a Former Jedi Grand Master, along with Reain and Sion he helped redeem Ja'nal Ineria although she was exiled she granted Aeaolen Jedi Grand Master. He left the Jedi order months later and gave the Jedi Grand Master to Viera and then Aeaolen ventured out to The Unknown Regions for some time. While he was there had made some friends with the Chiss on Csilla, he became close friends with an Imperial Expeditionary Force General, Vrisk. Vrisk became a close friend of Aeaolen, Vrisk was a force sensitive Anzat that befriended Aeaolen due to Aeaolens powerful affinity with the force, many who sought to find Aeaolen in the unknown regions was killed. Several bounty hunters attempted to hunt him but all fell at his hands. Aeaolen had become extremely powerful in his Age. As Jedi Grand Master, under his tenure the Jedi saw the highest founding of Force Sensitives in ages, thousands of worlds contributed to the Republics war efforts and aligned with the Jedi and the Republic. When Aeaolen left the title was officially handed down to Viera, a close friend of Aeaolen and his Padawan. Aeaolen expected great things from his Padawan but soon came to find that after him, the Jedi would see a great downfall. No longer a Jedi Aeaolen Had his run of the Light, he was done he began his Dark Path with his long time old Friend Jacen lalonde. Aeaolen walked an odd path of peace, he is not a Jedi nor a Sith. He views them as one. Some say he is a Senna Jedi others believe he is a watcher of a secrete group, others have speculated that t isn't true. Only time will tell. As Aeaolen wondered the galaxy he came across the Empress tata system and felt the pull of the force and went to discover the secrets. He soon found out that the Krath, a secret Dark Side organization was there, and almost dead. Aeaolen is seen as there revival. The Running of the Krath went well and left it running, he ventured back to the Jedi. His stay with the Jedi was very short, when Order 66 Was executed he left the order seeing the arrogance and ignorance in the Order, not only that but he remained Loyal to the Republic. A New Sith Lord Aeaolen had ventured away from the inner rim; he didn't want to stay around to maybe watch the dreaded effects of the newly re-ordered 66. He left and he didn't want to come back. Though Aeaolen did, he came back and ventured to the Sith, and finding his old friend Mar "Regoram" Gore he joined the Sith and was deemed worthy to be on the Sith Council. Newly crowned The Sith Lord of Inquisition. His job was to hunt down the traitors to the Sith Order and hunt down the Jedi Order and effectively deal with them. Though he still was the Leader of the Krath, he rarely took an active role in any of the Krath politics. Whilst leading the Krath and The Sith Inquisition little has happen since he became the Primarch he often wondered what happen to the galaxy of war and threat. It's obliviously faded. Acting as the Primarch of the Sith Inquisition he routed out heretics, traitors and mutants of the Sith Order, he had in his tenure under Lord Regoram had killed or tried nearly 212 Heretics, Mutants, and Traitors. Aeaolen was the first and most successful Inquisitor the Galaxy had seen yet. Service to the Dark Lord of the Sith Aeaolen continued his work as the Primarch under Mar, but times had changed yet again. Aeaolen had found an Apprentice, one Jaster Fel, part of the the blood line of Emperor Roan Fel, and Baron Sontir Fel. Aeaolen knew the young man was strong in the Force, and strong as a gorax, but Aeaolen never knew that he would mold Fel into being one of the most powerful men in the galaxy. Aeaolen and Fel had a rocky start, Aeaolen had to punish Fel for being "resistant" aboard Fels ship out in Deep Space, since that point of Fels submission, Aeaolen and Fel became rather close friends. Aeaolen soon took Fel under his wing as an Inquisitor of the Sith Inquisition., they together had made the Sith Order the most feared Order in the Galaxy, they together had hunted nearly 150 heretics, mutants and traitors. Fel had done most of the work while Aeaolen was the overseer of the Operations. Regoram had spurts of absence in which Aeaolen would take over and was not often liked by many of the other Lords, as they saw Aeaolen as power hungry, though Aeaolen meant no harm just to further the Sith Order. That was not the case of some lords, some lords such as Lord Ewan Xen and Lord Sithis took to undermine the rule of Aeaolen, they sought traitoris elements, such as the Alliance and other factions to try to rid of Aeaolen, Aeaolen soon found out these plots after 210 ABY. Becoming an Emperor Finally sometime after 210 ABY, a year in which things happened left and right Regoram stepped down as Dark Lord of the Sith and Emperor. Fel had still been Aeaolen apprentice but was taking less of an Apprentice role and was becoming more lone wolf. Fel had risen through the ranks completely loyal to Aeaolen, He was the Judgement Inquisitor, the left hand of the Primarch, he became a Lord Solar in the Imperial Ecclesiarchy, before the reform of 214 ABY by Ecclesiarch Alexis VIII. Fel had become everything he wanted, except one thing. Dark Lord, Aeaolen knew that was his Apprentices goal. Aeaolen who had ruled as Dark Lord for many years and many times felt no will to try to gain the mantle of Dark Lord, Aeaolen had served his time as Dark Lord. While Aeaolen still acted as Interim Dark Lord, he knew he must hand it down to someone capable. That person was Fel, his apprentice. Aeaolen in 212 ABY handed down the Mantle of Dark Lord of the Sith to Jaster Fel. From there on the Sith Order would have a capable leader. Aeaolen took his rightful place as Emperor of the Galactic Empire. Which Aeaolen is in the process of reforming still today. Early Reign The Time spent as Emperor was interesting, Aeaolen had combined the title of Primarch and Emperor into one title, Emperor-Primarch. The title inspired courage in his servants, and dread into his enemies, and Aeaolen had many of them. As Emperor-Primarch his first act was to reform the Empire, his issued the Codex of Imperial Decrees, which was his personal book of decrees. The book it self is considered sacred in the Imperium, as it was the first time an Emperor had commanded the entire Imperium to do as he said, and not act on individual commanders who were gifted by the right of the Emperor. The Emperor-Primarch sought to reform the half created Ecclesiarch and Imperial Church, combining the Ecclesiarch and the Imperial Church into one, forming the Ecclesiarchy, the upholder of the Cult of the Emperor-Primarch. The Ecclesiarchy was the defender of the Imperial faith, and the defender of the Imperial Cult of the Emperor-Primarch. Since Aeaolen had an almost "God" like presence, wither it was by his golden armor, or his powerful force aura that resonated off him, no one knew for sure. Ecclesiarch Agmar I had created the Cult in recognition of Aeaolen giving Agmar a powerful title. Aeaolen went about with Agmar reforming the Ecclesiarchy until Agmar resigned, and his successor Alexis VIII took his place. Alexis was a little bit more then fanatical, a devout follower of the Emperor and devout member of the Imeprial Cult of the Emperor. Along with Aeaolen he reformed the Ecclesiarchy to be a power house, Aeaolen gifted Alexis with the Arcanus, the Staff of Office, personally created and imbue with the force, the light side that was. Imperial Democracy Aeaolen had made more appearances then he had in the past, he had showed up more on the battlefield and more and more on the political scale. His arrival in the Imperial Senate, and his creation of the Imperial Consul to limit the powers of the Moffs, was one of the finest displays of power, the Moff’s who in the past have rebelled and caused much internal strife to the Imperium. Aeaolen not only limited their power, but almost completely took it away. The Moffs now only control the political and economic aspects of their worlds; the Consuls who are usually devout members of the Imperial cult deal with the military, as the accepted the badge of Supreme Commander of the planet. This gave Aeaolen even more power, and within the initial weeks of this being implemented 30 Moffs had been killed and replaced by members of the Imperial Inquisition, which worked side by side with the Sith Inquisition. Though, in recent days the Imperial Inquisition has taken the more "Inquisitorial" role in things. The Imperial Inquisition was the successor to the Imperium Invictia/Invictum which had fallen away during the initial days of Aeaolens rule. Renewal of the fire The Fires of war had burned out, or so the Galaxy thought. Aeaolen sent General Sejanus to Coruscant, with a Diplomatic package to the Imperial Embassy. General Sejanus was in a un-armed Imperial COMPNOR Star Destroyer, it was basically a public relations trip to the Imperial Embassy, which was staffed with many Pro-Imperials, and a few Anti-Imperials, which had gotten in due to Coruscant being Alliance controlled. When Sejanus arrived, His shuttle was sent down to the planet to greet the Commodore of the Alliance Home Defense Fleet, as he arrived, he was slaughtered, along with his cadre of advisors. Slaughtered like a ravage pack of wild boars, or a fierce rancor. He had apparently not greeted the Commodore correctly, the Commodore who was some form alien, which had maybe contributed to his anger. Sejanus meant no harm, upon learning of this Aeaolen had become infuriated, almost to the point of launching a massive attack on all Alliance worlds, Sejanus was not only one of Aeaolen's most trusted advisors, he was also the son of his cousin Lok. Aeaolen soon sent to Lok himself to see if he had heard of this and Lok had, but Lok could not do anything as if he was caught with ties to the Empire he'd surely be tried for High Treason. Though Lok and Aeaolen rarely spoke, Sejanus kept them together and in contact. The fires of war had started once again, Aeaolen with his recently launched Mid-Rim campaign has taken it full onto the Alliance, in a "Revenge" campaign against the Alliance, his advisors believe that Aeaolen's zeal has never been greater, and they keep it in constant watch as he does not go to overboard. Aeaolen with the outset of the Mid-Rim campaign, and the Victory Crusade under Warmaster Petrov met with Dark Lord Fel to confer on the idea of reuniting the Sith Empire worlds. The meeting took place on Vjun in Bast Castle, where Darth Vader once lived. Aeaolen and Fel conferred, and Dark Lord Fel came up with an idea other than just uniting the Sith Empire planets, he wished to form a brand new Sith Empire, and that day, exactly that happen. With an Imperial Declaration, the new Sith Empire was formed with Aeaolen at it's head at the throne of Sith Emperor. with Fel as Supreme Dark Lord. Aeaolen had said that the first action of the Sith Empire was the Imperial Subjugation of Taanab, by Warmaster/Lord High Admiral Petrov. Though Aeaolen the past few weeks had remained silent, he had come alive once again during the reform of the Sith Empire which made the Imperial Directorate, and made him into the Sith Emperor, a heavy title to bear. Guardian of the Galaxy Aeaolen met with many people from throughout the galaxy the time he spent at the Kicka Fortress in the Unknown reasons and he saw the galaxy needed a hero and his thoughts of return were never greater. His friend Fel soon came to him and spoke with him of his son, Hadrian. Though Aeaolen had faith in Hadrian he was still young and childish at times, and Aeaolen always worried he'd ruin what he worked so hard to maintain and create. Aeaolen knew that he had to come and guide his son, not rule but guide his son in the ways of the Force and how to be a tyrant. Aeaolen was a true tyrant and a malevolent ruler, Aeaolen knew that if he returned that it was the prime time for the Kicka Empire to dominate the Empire. Aeaolen however, despite his urge to want to return never did. Aeaolen realized that in order to be at peace and be without care and worry he must cut himself off from the relative hectic life of the galaxy. That wasn't Aeaolen however; his mind was constantly turning and racing; thinking and forming, plotting and manipulating. It was a gift and curse Aeaolen had developed since he was a young Jedi Padawan. The Kicka Fortress allowed Aeaolen to be removed from everything and just relex and sooth his troubled mind. Though he kept up with some of the Imperial Custodes who would venture into the galaxy to retrieve supplies and other items for Aeaolen. Aeaolen had come and gone from the Kicka Fortress since his official retirement from the galaxy but he kept up appearances whenever they were needed. Aeaolen met several times with his longtime friend and apprentice Jaster Fel, on one occasion Jaster and Aeaolen created the Council of the Dark Lords, a Council tasked with preserving and guiding the current Dark Lord. However the Council only met once and in 258 ABY the Council was disbanded by Aeaolen due to both Jaster and Aeaolen lead very different, opposite lives. Aeaolen stayed away from galactic politics and the essentials of outside life because he was finally at peace with himself and the rest of the galaxy. Though not keeping up with his sons Empire he dispatched a gift to Aeaolen, a group of Imperial Custodes lead by Captain-General Constantini and Shield-Captain Nero as a personal honor guard to the Emperor. Death and Legacy Aeaolen Kicka was finally laid to rest in late 260 ABY at the age of 95 GSY. Aeaolen died peacefully surrounded by his family in the Kicka Fortress deep in the Unknown Regions. Aeaolen was one of the very few members of the galaxy who's name was likely to be recorded in history books for future generations to read. Aeaolen is referenced very rarely by name and is often referenced as the God-Emperor, despite the disbanding of the Imperial Cult it is widely believed that he is worshiped throughout the Empire. Family Aeaolen was married to Kira Fel for ten years before she was murdered, together Aeaolen and Kira had four sons. Hadrian Kicka, Tyrus Kicka, Silas Kicka and Alaric Kicka. Personality Aeaolen have done much studying and training and seen many things throughout his life and being in tune with the Dark side and the Light side has found himself to be a more Peaceful then most. Aeaolen is an extremely Intelligent man, as he obtains most of he knowledge from reading the ancient scrolls, and reading about history and often learning from the most experienced men in the galaxy. Aeaolen throughout his life has read thousands of books and reading thousands of texts of ancient Jedi and Sith alike he has become more diplomatic in his ways. Aeaolen over his life has grown wiser and wiser, with age comes experience, he use to speak out of just thinking now he speaks because he knows. The speaking without thinking comes with age and foolishness. Aeaolen has many virtues that he was instilled with throughout the years of his training and his life. Honor is what Aeaolen lives by, while he will do what he needs to achieve his goals, he will not mindlessly destroy an entire system unless it is absolutely needed. When it comes to anything Aeaolen is Imperialistic, and an expansionist, though he is not a man of liking change. Aeaolen's a very resistant man to major changes. He often refuses to accept things that are out of his control, much like many people do in the galaxy. Though when things change majorly he is often able to adapt to them and is among the first to do so. Aeaolen aside from his sometimes brash personality is one of the greatest orators the galaxy has ever seen, he can sway a crowd to follow him, he could lead a mob to conquer and Empire some say. His voice is merely booming and flowing enough for people to wrap around him and listen with their undivided attention, some have claimed that he is using a larger power such as the force, but many just believe he is a great orator. Not only is Aeaolen a great orator he is an amazing Commander and Leader, meticulous to the last detail, he plans and factors in everything he possibly can. Though his affinity with Space battles isn't what it should be, he is quite proficient in them. His true marvel is ground battles, he can conquer a small outpost to the largest of cities if he is given troops. Sources *1 - http://z7.invisionfree.com/StarWarsGalaxy/index.php *2 - http://z7.invisionfree.com/StarWarsGalaxy/index.php?showtopic=12945 Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters